Hidden Forbidden Love
by Endrance
Summary: A new trouble blossoms in The World, along with new romances. OCs & HaseoEndrance


Kaoru sat up straight suddenly, his M2D's screen had gone idle and it acted as a blindfold, plunging his vision into darkness. He took heavy drawn out breaths, flashes of a nightmare replaying in his head. He could feel someone; there in the room with him. He tore at his M2D, hastily removing it for the first time in the last forty-eight hours, as it slid around his neck. He forced his eyes to see, to look at his surroundings. His eyes stung so badly, he could barely keep them open for more than a few moments. He got up, not bothering to disconnect the visual display from the USB port in the front of his computer. It ripped out with a soft clicking sound and his computer chimed, announcing that a removable device had been disconnected without the proper steps. He stumbled away from his desk, into his large bathroom. He draped himself over the sink, turning on the water, just to feel its cool touch on his skin. He quickly got lost in the soothing feeling and was floating in the warmth of sleep when another sound came from his computer. A familiar sound. His eyes snapped opened and he dragged himself up slowly. Someone had shortmailed him. He quickly strode over to his PC and snapped the cord back into the computer and sat down. He hoped and prayed that it was him. He flicked his Monocle Digital Display on and instantly his desktop appeared before his eyes. His eyes leapt over the icons until he found the one he was looking for. The World. An exclamation point above the icon indicated that he had new shortmail. He triple-clicked the icon for good measure and a screen popped up asking his username and password.

Endrance now stood in the middle of Mac Anu, the last server he had been on, reading his latest shortmail:

_Endrance. Please meet me in Dol Dona. I'll be waiting for you._

His heart pounded inside his chest and a smile crept across his face. Haseo. Haseo wanted to see him. He rushed over to the Chaos Gate and accessed the menu. He selected the Dol Dona server and transported himself. He took in the well-known green scenery of Dol Dona. This particular part of the server was almost empty except for a few PC chatting in the corner. He didn't see Haseo. He began to become annoyed with himself. He should have been there, beside Haseo's side, then he wouldn't be frantically searching for his Terror Of Death. He pushed the enormous double doors open and the screen loaded, rather quickly.

He spotted Haseo, across from the shops, who was leaning against the wall, his soft white outfit, blowing in the wind. He was by himself and his eyes were closed, he seemed to be concentrating. He called out, softly to the boy. He looked up and their eyes met each other. He felt his heart explode within that gaze. He felt fireworks blasting all around him.

They both were drawn toward each other and soon their paths met. Endrance reached out his hand, taking the other boy's. Haseo nodded and looked up at him, a bit surprised.

"Uh…Endrance." Haseo said slowly, pulling away. "I'd like you to go to a _special_ event with me."

Endrance could barely hold back tears. Another beautiful moment to share with the person he loved. How could he turn down such a priceless offer.

"I would love to."

"It's a special area that is modeled like an amusement park. I won three passes for a whole party to visit the park, before anyone else gets to." Haseo's gaze fell to the floor. "But. I don't need the other ticket. I would like us to go."

They both made their way to the Chaos Gate, the yellow rings, turning and turning for eternity. There was an awkward silence. Endrace was ecstatic that Haseo had invited him to an obviously rare event.

Instantly they were warped into the Area: Delta, Hidden Metal Carnival. The scene that surrounded them overwhelmed the Adept Rogue and his silver-bluish haired partner. The moon shone high above them, great neon lights brightened the entire expanse of the area. A figure stood a few yards from them. Her username was highlighted in red, indicating that she was a NPC. She stood as still as a statue and her character seemed to glow darkness of the night. She seemed to be guarding the great archway that stood before them. The arch was laced with golden and emerald lights, when Endrance tried to peer beyond them all he saw was a small turnstile, with a glowing yellow sign above it that read: _'Welcome'_. His exhaustion seemed so far away now, so distant. He was alive and his heart was thumping with joy.

"Welcome to The World R:2's amusement park!" The NPC, Aurora, uttered in a surprisingly chipper, human voice. "This event is scheduled to open soon. To view the opening date or play special mini-games please proceed to the entrance and select "tour". If you are the winner of the contest held to receive three special pre-opening tickets: "Haseo; Adept Rogue" and his party please proceed to the entrance. Your key items **Tickets** will be removed from your inventory."

Haseo strode quickly past Aurora and touched the turnstile with hesitation. He looked up at the bright sign, and then at Endrance. He paused for a moment his expression growing blank. Endrance nodding, joining his side. He was accessing the menu. Haseo nodded and his character pushed the bar and it gave way, letting him proceed. He turned around, waiting for Endrance to follow. Endrance gracefully pushed the bar down and out of his way. He stood close to Haseo, tempted to hold his hand. As if by magic, his wish was realized and Haseo grabbed his hand.

"We're…together now." Haseo said, kissing Endrance's lips softly. Endrance held back a joyful moan. He leaned into the kiss and stroked Haseo's silvery-white hair. So beautiful to him, this person was. They had been together now, since their marriage online. Endrance knew that The Terror of Death and The Temptress now walked along the same path. Walking into the darkness with Haseo at his side, his M2D whirred loudly as the next screen loaded.

Soft classically themed music played instantly and their surroundings came into view. A boy with blonde hair, with his hands on his hips stood in front of them. The green outfit he wore, revealed his slender stomach.

"Master En!" He said softly. Then raised a hand to his lips and a sad look crossed his face. "I'm sorry, it's still a habit."

"It's alright, Bo." Endrance said softly, knowing the boy had gone through so much, because of his Multiple Personality Disorder. His username still read SakuBo but that part of the boy had been dead now, ever since Haseo had helped him remove Saku slowly from his life.

"Bo?" Haseo asked, rather surprised that the boy was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…Uhm…" Bo said blushing and squirming nervously. "Zelkova invited me here. He…he said he could get us into here before anyone else could."

"Zelkova? Where is he?" Endrance asked calmly.

"I…I…" Bo stuttered. "I don't know...! I lost him, and then my screen mesed up. There was some kind of monster." He trembled with fear and clutched at his skirt. Endrance typed in the command, '/Find-User; Zelkova (the symbol for the Delta server), Hidden Metal Carnival' the computer thought for a moment.

Then;

Zelkova: MASKED. Area unknown. Connected from ZelkovaThe-World-9B20C6A5.ge-1-2-0-1100.nfnqu1.res.crimson 

_Zelkova: End of /USER list. _

Endrance wasn't surprised. The precocious little hacker had the Operators and System Administrators going crazy. Usually a regular user wasn't able mask his identity but Zelkova was able to bend The World to his will. He set his voice-chat to whisper and turned towards Haseo.

"Perhaps we should find Zelkova. Then all four of us can enjoy this area together."

Haseo looked reluctant. He wanted to spend this time with Endrance.

"Alright." He said, finally giving in.

Meanwhile in a deserted Area, several different moons glittered high in the sky on what seemed like a dark and lonely night, a PC, with light peach-blonde-strawberry colored hair, was knocked to his feet and he yelped out in surprise. He was surrounded by three rather large, angelic, gruesome looking ogres. He struggled to catch his breath as the monsters took turns lashing out at him. He blocked and dodged frantically, trying desperately to try to stay alive. His hair was short cut, except for two spikes that framed his pale face, pointing downward. He raised his thin blade, shouting into the winds, a powerful healing spell.

Finally he had managed two destroy two of them, he began to focus on the third and final one. Now extinguished, his supply of healing items **was** the sole thing that kept him alive. He knew that he couldn't use a healing spell quick enough, his SP regained with an extremely annoying unhurried speed. Death seemed to lurk around the corner, and his heart beat heavily. He resisted the extreme urge to reset his system and save himself the disappointment of being totally and completely defeated and having to restart from his last save point. The ogre raised its large hand and swung it at him, he dodged it rather swiftly and ran in circles around it. He had to try! He had to continue with his journey in The World.

He waited for his SP to build and kept dodging it's attacks. The rain outside seemed to pound harder on his windows, akin to the beat of his heart. Striking the ground abruptly, a flash of lightening emerged from the darkness, and thunder smashed against his window, rattling the panes, and making him clutch his ears in agony. His M2D's screen froze and his face distorted in horror. He prayed desperately that his game would return to normal and he could finish destroying the monster. The screen emitted a high pitched ding that _usually_ verified a user request. He wondered if his motherboard was fried. He mashed buttons on his controller, and then the background music instantly ceased to play and his screen went black. He could hear a loud, and growing louder, humming noise coming from the speaker against his ear. He was on the verge of tears, he tore his M2D off and still he could hear the buzzing noise as it grew louder. He looked, desperately clutching his controller, waiting, watching. He jumped in surprise as the music returned; resuming to the same position it had left, he slipped the display around his head again. The scene that he had returned to shocked him completely. The monster stood, clutching at itself, an expansive hole gaped in its chest, it was filled with a black void that seemed to draw in the pixels around it. A character stood beyond the monster, with a red and black steamgun that he had never seen before, raised in his right hand.

In the spot where damage usually was displayed: "278Äv'-ï¼ë×ÆÃÄ" appeared, right above the hole in which the red-eyed user had made. The PC, Kiba gasped as the creature collapsed and instead of disappearing like normal, the whole screen seemed to shake and the monster's data burst into separate, tiny little fragments. They hovered slowly, higher and higher into the sky, becoming more transparent and finally disappearing as they rose. What was this skill!? Was he some kind of hacker?!The character's gaze turned toward him as the battle area faded.

REM, read above his avatar.


End file.
